


A Marvelous Team

by lsem



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsem/pseuds/lsem
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated one shots for Monica Rambeau (Spectrum/Photon) and Adam Brashear from friendship to romantic relationship, and everything in between that follows.
Relationships: Adam Brashear/Monica Rambeau, Blue Marvel/Spectrum
Kudos: 1





	1. home sweet home.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet and to the point, I think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica feels like home to him, he thinks.

Kadesh is quiet, as it has been for years, but now that Monica's here with him the quiet is unnerving. Not that she stomps about, but he's slowly growing used to homey touches. A jacket here, her favorite wine glass there, a toothbrush and even a change of clothes. Ever since the children moved out Kadesh has been home for him but this is different. He's used to hearing her moving around corners, or knocking something to the ground, but the silence is too perfect, he doesn't like it. He feels her more than he hears her when she arrives, she walked into the room, a very soft 'i love you' on her lips as he tinkered away at his latest instrument to help tackle his latest issue with updates in Kadesh. 

"How was New York?" Adam asked, she draped her arms around his shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Intact." Monica said and pulled up a chair beside him. "Hard to believe you last five seconds without me in your lab."

"I went an entire life time," Adam said and felt the gentle shocks from the tips of her fingertips, "But I did find myself missing you. You won't believe what I've discovered..."


	2. Time off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody needs a break, right?

Monica wanted to get away from the water, she was tired of seeing black and blue, she had counted all the fish that there could possibly be and even spotted Namor zooming by once or twice. So here they were, on a grassy hill on the southside of Chicago. She just wanted to get away but he had planned ahead, packing a light lunch despite the fact he didn't exactly have an appetite anymore. She sat between his legs, resting against him while pointing out a few odd shaped clouds. 

"That one is shaped like..." Monica turned slightly to look at him, "What? Why are you staring me like that?"

"I love you." He said with a soft smile on his lips. and twirled one of her locs around his finger. 

"You say that a lot."

"I mean it alot." He whispered in her ear as she turned and relaxed back against his chest pointing out the iron-man shaped cloud. 

"I love you too, Dr. Brashear." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monica and Adam are so great and deserve so much.


	3. A thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this gonna be a thing?

"So is there a thing?" Monica asked as she walked with Adam at her side, there was a clipboard in his hand and he had barely looked up from whatever piece of information he was cataloguing now.

"No, nothing appears to be wrong but--"

"No, I mean between us, not a science-thing, an Adam-Monica thing." Monica said, he stopped walking and stroked his chin for longer than she deemed necessary. If he was going to turn her down the least he could do was not draw it out. From the limited amount of knowledge she knew about him, it was hard to understand when he was serious or not. She wanted to clear the air before this continued. "Apparently I haven't been truly human in a long time you're not going to hurt my feelings if you say I'm wrong."

"You're...likable, Monica." He said.

"The King of Wakanda is likable. I'm funny, attractive, intelligent, and a damn good--"

"I meant that I like you... a lot, Monica. The KIng of Wakanda is tolerable at best." Adam said, he looked down at his clipboard tallying his readings, he stepped closer and closer to her until they were standing nearly chest to chest. She wasn't sure what he was doing but she wasn't going to back down. "Your charts are spiking, and since you're hard light, you shouldn't still have a heart beat. Not sure what's going on."

"Maybe it's an Adam and Monica thing." She said and laughed then looped her arm around his and spun him around with a force he hadn't felt since that pitiful fight with the Avengers. "Now where are you taking me out to dinner so we can get to know one another better, Dr. Brashear."

"In my day women didn't ask the man out."

"In your day they weren't pure energy either." She said, "But things change, is that so bad?"

"Not at all, Monica." He said as she interlocked their fingers, he raised their joined hands and kissed the back of her hand gently, out of the corner of his eye he stole a look at the tablet. 

"Is it an Adam-Monica thing?" She asked.

"I'm starting to think so."

"Good." Monica said, "I was getting tired of waiting."

"There's this wonderful place in Germany." He said and cleared his throat as they continued on out of Kadesh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing my best to stay in character.


End file.
